


Mon amour

by kozato



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: In which Newt masturbates and gets "caught", M/M, Not beta read it's 6am forgive me, Not explicitly discussed or at all but Newt is trans, They're in an established relationship, it's very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozato/pseuds/kozato
Summary: Biting down the sounds threatening to spill out of his esophagus becomes more of a challenge as time drags on. Newt closes his eyes while heat begins to blossom outward from his chest. Blood rushes up to his cheeks. A gentle sigh tickles his dry lips. Out of habit his tongue pokes out to moisten them. His hands find purchase in the sheets, pulling them upward with wrists that feel hallowed out."Oh god." Is whispered out. Low enough to feel too loud against his eardrums in this empty room.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Mon amour

Biting down the sounds threatening to spill out of his esophagus becomes more of a challenge as time drags on. Newt closes his eyes while heat begins to blossom outward from his chest. Blood rushes up to his cheeks. A gentle sigh tickles his dry lips. Out of habit his tongue pokes out to moisten them. His hands find purchase in the sheets, pulling them upward with wrists that feel hallowed out.

"Oh god." Is whispered out. Low enough to feel too loud against his eardrums in this empty room.

Truth be told, Newt was struggling to keep upright. The new sensations mixed with his closed eyes brought something out of him that he was scared of. His knees skated on the slippery material. Sunlight sparkled against his skin making this particular activity just a bit more difficult.

Canting his hips up, up, up then ever so slowly down was a sweet torture that he felt he could only submit himself to for so long. Sweaty fingers pulled against the fabric below him to aide in keeping himself from falling.

Newt sighed shakily as his mind fogged over, only able to focus on how good he was feeling. All sight, sounds, and interruptions were things that slowly ebbed away at his mind.

With his mouth slightly open, breath coming out in pants, and his entire body stripped of clothing— Newt unconsciously squeezes down on his toy tightly and comes.

A few moments pass filled only with the loud thudding heartbeat in his ears. Gradually his breath is able to be heard again.

He opens his eyes to see Thomas standing in front of him with a wry smile on his face. There is a comfortable silence with a mischievous lilt in the atmosphere. Newt can't hide his anxious smile, showing off the canines that his partner adores so much.

"You like your new toy?" Moving to the bedside and leaning just enough to plant a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead, Thomas can't help himself. Thomas gazes at Newt from above with the fondest smile. Eyes circling the scene before him. 

Newt hums, short and noncommittal. His gaze flickers to meet sky blue eyes. "Would have been a lot better with you involved."

There is a second. A slight tilt of Thomas' head then his neutral face and eyes change in a second when it clicks.

It makes Newt want to envelop him in a comforting hug, kiss him all over, and cover him in marks. All at once.

Thomas takes his time to kneel on the bed and taste the artificial lubricant in Newt's mouth. His hands run up and down the slimmer man's chest, pinching and leaving faint scratches. The noises that fill the room are heaven to both their ears. Newt giggles and Thomas groans. Hands dip lower and lower. 

"Let me take care of you Newt." And there is a double entendre here that is never missed. Thomas does always mean what he says and it creates the flutters in Newt's stomach. An unconscious shudder, light. But Thomas catches it. Catches him and lays him down. Kisses down his torso. Newt wants to respond but he is suddenly overwhelmed by the way Thomas nips, licks, and appreciates his body. Noises of pure bliss leaving Thomas' mouth. All of Newt's mental focus is on Thomas' words and his mouth. _God_ , his mouth. Damn that mouth. 

"You okay, Newt?" Thomas asks while between his thighs. Immediately Newt nods while covering his eyes out of sheer embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing relationship dynamics with these two. I may continue this. It's been a while for me please don't crucify me for this haha.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear.


End file.
